Finally Stuffed
by Mr. Bamboozled
Summary: Jeremy dies at the hands of the puppet. Is he really dead?
1. Finally Stuffed

**Hey guys MiguelPlaysMineC here and recently i've been feeling in the mood for some horror games/movies/fanfictions and so i'm here writing one on fnaf hope you all enjoy.**

 **Key:**

 _Thoughts_

"speech"

 ***Noises**

 **Stuffed**

(Jeremy's POV)

"Come on come on it's almost 5 i can do this just need to get passed this night then i can go home and quit this shitty job" ***Thump Thump Thump*** _damn it someone is in the vents._ ***Thump Thump Thump*** _damn it another one already? DAMN IT FREDDY GO AWAY!_ I thought as freddy attempted kill me. ***Music box stops and pop goes the weasel starts*** "SHIT! HOW COULD I FORGET THE MUSIC BOX!" _I'm dead aren't I?_

(No one's POV)

The Puppet as some called him decided that enough was enough and decided to end this. So once out of the box he immediately went for jeremy as the puppet jumped at jeremy he screamed "PLEASE KNOW I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Yet the puppet showed no mercy…

(Time skip 30 minutes later)

"Prepare him for the process." A large bear with a top hat a black bowtie and brown plastic fur said.

"Yes sir" a blue bunny replied and cringed at the same time. This process was very painful and has yet to work. The bear's name was Toy freddy and the bunny's name was toy bonnie. The Puppet suddenly appeared where Tbonnie and Tfreddy (A/N I will be calling the toy animatronics by putting it in front of their names because i think it would just be too long to put the toy in front of it every time) The puppet Spoke

"Bring him into the parts and service area" Puppet teleported over there and Tbonnie and TFreddy walked inside a short time afterward. They begin the process…

(Jeremy's POV)

 _Where am i? Last i remember i think was puppet jumpscared me.. Wait, wait, wait ,wait if u did that wouldn't he have stuffed me in a suit?_ My ears twitched in annoyance that i couldn't figure out why he didn't kill me _WAIT since when did my ears twitch?_ I looked at my hands and i didn't see hands but i saw paws instead…

 **Ha Ha Ha i'm being evil again aren't i? This time i won't have a poll for what mike will be because i already know what he will be. Anyway please continue reading and if i haven't updated any stories in a month it's probably not because i abandoned my fics no it's probably me being grounded anyway i'll see ya in the next chapter Oh one more thing i will probably have short chapters like this one because if i stay typing to long i will get bored and put it to rest anyway see ya!**


	2. O COME ON

**Hey guys, my account has been on hiatus since, april I think. Sorry about that but schooling caught up to me and my father had died recently so i was depressed and what not, BUTT I'M OK NOW. Anyway on to the story that hasn't been update since it was posted. ;-; O yeah by the way I need a beta reader for this story so just message me if you want to be one.**

 **Disclaimer: All fnaf related things belong to Scotty boy, not me :(**

I groaned as I woke up, feeling stiff all over, I start to rub my legs to get some feeling into them. As I did this my mind started to wander asking what exactly happened that caused me to be stuck in this fucking costume, according to the puppet he used some sort of ancient ritual to turn me into one of them. My costume is of a some sort racoon. From what I have heard through the cracks of the door from the employees that my costume was to be called Ranger Rick the Raccoon. My mask had the typical white and black stripes on it that you would find on a normal racoon. Then I had a safari hat attached to my head that looks like it's made of straw but the material is closer to cotton than anything else. The thing that made me wonder was why they went back to using fur suits instead of the quote unquote "new and improved" animatronic suits.

The Puppet thing decided to make an appearance today.

"Good morning Jeremy Fitzgerald, or should I say Rick" He said in some sort of amusement.

"Bastard, why would you do this? For what reason?" I asked with some desperation to get out of this nightmare

"To get a new friend of course" giggled a suit that i hadn't seen until then. It was that golden bear suit.

"BUT I DIDN'T WANT TO BE YOUR FRIEND!" I yelled in a childlike manner.

"Would you have rather been dead and in the pits of hell for dying in this place?" Asked the puppet. I have no clue what he is talking about so of course I asked him,

"The hell do you mean I woulda gone to hell?"

"Well… this place was cursed by one of the first spirits that inhabited an animatronic, the curse allowed the devils reach into the mortal realm extend to here and his reach was absolute, so absolute in fact that whenever someone actually died, not possess an animatronic suit, they would immediately be sent to hell." Replyed the yellow/golden bear in a serious voice compared to what I had heard early, my reply of course was a smart one….

"What the literal fuck?"

 **Here you guys go, sorry it's short but the next chapters should be longer, i'm just trying to get a chapter out there, my post days will be saturdays for this story starting in around two weeks from now. By then i should have an extra chapter or two to post ahead of schedule. Sorry for the long wait.**


End file.
